


grimoire

by Slagar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Death, Corpse Desecration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Prison Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagar/pseuds/Slagar
Summary: let the dead sleep
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit/dream
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a writer that has gone through a series of rapes from a family member when I was younger. In no way do I condone what I write or pedophilia. This is an AU of sorts, this is not portraying the actual CCs. This is fiction, it is fake, made up written work for those who need to cope for trauma. It is not illegal to write or post fanfiction. Writing helps release bad memories instead of holding them back and haunting me.
> 
> Sorry I'm not very good at writing + played with a new writing style.
> 
> Read the tags for TW if you are sensitive I recommend you don't read this.

Tommy, his form lame and useless, as once were the pleads for help and for him to stop that went one ear and out the other. 

Such beautiful oceanic hues that had since glazed over. 

Ones that were once much lively minutes ago. 

Tommy would shoot him hungry glances in the cell, such a needy one, he was. Wanting any form of attention, affection, or even the slightest touch of another human being that he was so starved of since being locked away from society.

Sometimes, Dream would give in. Why not? He was doing it only to satiate his own human urges.

Straw blonde hair that would do well with his fist full of the thick locks as he forcefully navigated the teen's mouth deeper onto his cock until his nose nestled onto his pubic hair.

Shiny white pearly teeth that would do so much better adorned with those braces. It would just remind him of how much of an age gap they had, as he slurped up him up so nicely. The nerves running down his spine would shoot sparks from the base of his skull all the way down to his tailbone out of pleasure.

Pale white skin. Oh, oh, his favorite. Dotted with blooming bruises from sucking hungrily on the thin skin of his collarbone. Of his hip... trailing down to those milky, thick, thighs. Bite marks dotted the marked canvas as well.

Long and bony fingers that would wrap nicely around his cock from what he could not take in. He would gag, spit and pre trailing messily out from his swollen lips almost like a drooling dog. It was disgusting, yet destroying the male on his knees beneath his grasp, his power, fed him well. Especially his ego.

But, what also did just the trick was the way he beat out the very soul animating his body from him. Now a doll, a specimen, for him to poke and prod at.

Life behind bars was boring. Oh, absolutely. There was only so much he could take out of hearing his loud mouth yap about how he despised him but then turn around and beg to get fucked in the ass by the very man he loathed.

So he jumbled things up a tad.

Just like the world around Tommy when the first powered fist came crash landing on his left temple. 

But that mercy blow that left him eating concrete was dealt after the strings of messy punches that nearly left his face unable to be recognized. Bloody and swollen knuckles stung as a result of all the pent-up rage inside his being. Gods could feel emotions, too.

Crimson was splattered everywhere. It gave life to the dark and dreary cell that he had been in for countless days. And a corpse to add to it.

Curiosity killed the cat but he was infinite. Gods were well, Gods. All-knowing, and he would suck up any information he could get his hands on more hungrily than a succubus was for cock.

So, underneath the mattress, he grabbed his makeshift tools and went to town. 

He noted that three possible things could happen to Tommy if he used his book:

1) Reanimation.  
2) Zombification.  
3) Nothing.

The second option was just as good as the first, he could use a mindless cocksleeve any day of the week. George did a good job at that but fuck was he so emotional and bratty, too much upkeep. Plus it was extra status knowing that he "tamed" the untamable.

...The ripping and tearing of skin from the top of his sternum down to the diaphragm broke the silence between his own thoughts.

He wondered if he amputated all of his extremities would he be brought back to life with the form he was left with.

A chuckle.

Maybe he should sew on his flaccid dick dead center on his forehead.

Ribs cracked and splintered as he used his bodyweight to pry them apart like opened pliers. He grunted and huffed, sweat dripping down his forehead. His already exhausted muscles screamed even louder.

The recipe called for a pentagram of blood, a sacrifice and the enchantment read aloud.

What a better look than your sworn enemy, sprawled on the ground, with their chest open and heart bare to you for the picking. After slicing some arteries, veins, and connecting viscera it was free from his body.

Weighing at, he hummed and bounced it up and down, 10 ounces? Just one vital organ that the human body needed to function. Sharp canines caught onto the strong muscle and tore. And a delicious one at that. He chewed at the hefty meat and swallowed.

Tasted like victory.

Oopsie, that was meant to be the sacrifice. Guess he'll have to wait for slop to come in on their dinner trays later. Shame. Young meat always tasted better.

After some more slicing and what felt like more work than it was worth, he sighed and positioned his legs on each side of the boy underneath him. He would tilt Tommy's head so that his chin went upwards and he would carefully slide his dick into his trachea. He let loose a shuddered moan and fucked into the tight, membranous, tube. 

He'd use his esophagus next, and quite literally, throat fucked him.

Blood was terrible lube, but it made the friction a lot less. As well as it being a fresh kill and all. Mucous still lined his innards and kept it moist for the taking.

He could see the tip of his dick poking out from the back of his throat and as he thrusted upwards, he came so hard that semen drizzled down his nostrils. 

The blood pentagram would be made, however, he would use his corpse as his own fucked up sex doll for a few days. Eventually, his fun would be over and he'd get around to bringing the piece of shit back to life.

Each severed artery, torn muscle, broken bone, would sew itself together and Tommy would scream the entire time as his body corrected itself and brought him back to the world of the living.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Dream spoke darkly. Blood crusted at the edge of his lips that spread into a crooked and crazed grin.


End file.
